


I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need

by viudanegra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Michelle and Peter watch Bones, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra
Summary: Even after all these years, he still gets nervous around her. She kinds of loves it, if she's being honest. It's a constant reminder of how much he loves her.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



"Have you ever noticed that we're like a younger, dorkiest version of Angela and Hodgins?" Michelle asks from her spot on the couch as she snacks on some popcorn and rewatches _Bones_ for what seems like the hundredth time since they have been together.

"What?" Peter replies distracted, his attention on the laptop currently sitting on a cushion over his legs as he finishes a presentation about the latest changes his current project at Stark Industries is going through.

"Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins. Artist slash computer genius and scientist. Smoking hot girl and her cute geeky nerd husband," she says the last part in a joking tone, earning an eye roll from her boyfriend.

"I know who Angela and Hodgins are, MJ. I have watched the show with you at least twice since we moved into this apartment. And we have only been here for a couple of years," he points out, lifting an eyebrow accusingly before returning his gaze to his laptop's screen to continue his typing.

She definitely watches this show from start to finish too often; she will give him that.

"Then you should have noticed the similarities before. You know, being a genius and all that," she teases, making him chuckle even if his attention doesn't return to her face. "All I'm saying is that our relationship kind of resemblances theirs a bit. I was an artist in high school and have a minor in art, while you're a nerdy scientist who likes experimenting and creating new things at home during the weekends. Plus, both of us help bring the bad guys to justice, just in different ways than they did and not exactly working together. But the results are basically the same," she finishes her explanation, her attention more on Peter than the tv show at this point.

He hums, the kind of hum she knows means that he's thinking. They have been together for six years and were just friends for years before starting their relationship, so at this point she knows what all of the noises he makes mean.

"I guess I see your point. You made very solid arguments," he says after a few seconds of silence, nodding to himself before a playful smirk appears on his face and his eyes lock on her. "Is this why you like this show so much? Did you think the same thing when it was originally airing? That we could be like them someday?" He asks her half jokingly, but the eye roll he receives from Michelle is a good reminder of how bad of a comedian he is.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bug Boy," she starts, ignoring the offended _hey!_ her boyfriend throws her way before continuing. "While it's true that I had a tiny crush on you before you even started giving me the time of day, that doesn't mean that I was fantasizing about spending the rest of my life with you," she explains.

Peter doesn't say anything for a while, and for the first time in years she can't read his expression. What comes next from his mouth is something she was definitely not expecting.

"And now?" He asks, his eyes never leaving hers. "Have you thought about it? Spending the rest of your life with me, I mean," he stumbles over his words, which isn't surprising.

Even after all these years, he still gets nervous around her. She kinds of loves it, if she's being honest. It's a constant reminder of how much he loves her. Which is probably why he's doing this right now.

"Peter, are you asking me to marry you?" Michelle asks him because she doesn't know how serious he is about this whole thing, but something tells her that he's dead serious.

Instead of answering her, he throws his laptop, cushion included, on the coffee table before running to their bedroom, returning not even a minute later with a little black box in his hands, and she could have sworn she felt her heart stop beating for a second. 

"I bought this ring a few months ago and I hadn't found the perfect moment to ask you such an important question, but somehow I feel like this is it. I want us to have what Angela and Hodgins have. The big house with the white picket fence and the art studio and the home lab, the trips to Paris to visit museums, the kids playing in the backyard, but most importantly, I want us to be together forever. To be a family for the rest of our lives." He's crying by the time he's done.

The way he says his whole speech, with utter sincerity and this spark in his eyes that makes him look like his young self on that bridge all those years ago, brings tears to her eyes. But what gets her the most is that hope she sees with such clarity when their gazes meet; hope that they will keep their promise of always being together.

"God, you're such a sap," she can't help but joke, both of them chuckling through their tears, but she nods enthusiastically, sure about her decision since the moment she fell in love with him. "Yes, Peter. Of course I will marry you," is her final answer.

And if all she can think about while he's sliding the engagement ring on her finger is how she hopes they don't get married while in a jail cell in the middle of nowhere like Angela and Hodgins did, even if they indeed have always been the blueprint for their relationship and what she aspire them to be, well, he doesn't have to know.

After all, for a genius, he still hasn't figured it out.


End file.
